


First words

by GarbanzosBeans



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, confused adora ™, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbanzosBeans/pseuds/GarbanzosBeans
Summary: Based on the au where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your skin. Adora and Glimmer have some.. odd words.





	First words

**Author's Note:**

> This is choppy and I’m so sorry

“Get off!”  
Those were the words permanently etched into Glimmers wrist. Everyone in Etheria had words just like them on them. They were worshiped in a way. Young children would swap words and try to imagine who would say them. Glimmer could never quite figure it out though. What kind of person would say “get off!” when meeting someone? And why was that the kind of person she was supposed to be with? She never tried to hide them though, it was part of who she was and she was proud of it like all of her people and quite frankly she couldn’t wait to hear those words.

“Since when do Horde soldiers not want to hurt anyone?”   
Adora never understood these words, no one else in the horde had words on them. Because of that she made sure to never talk about them or show them, the second part wasn’t too hard considering the words were written on her upper abdomen. The only person who knew was Catra who often joked about them. Nevertheless neither of them knew what they meant and to be honest it freaked them out. 

“Get off!” Adora yelled, throwing the princess off of her. The words didn’t even phase Glimmer, she was too focused on the first ones tech to think about the words that she‘d read thousands of times. Instead of thinking about the words she was thinking about how to stop the soldier who had just thrown her to the ground. 

“Stand down,” The soldier spoke moving towards Bow and the sword, “I don’t want to hurt you.” Glimmer appeared in front of her, protecting Bow,  
“Since when do Horde soldiers not want to hurt anyone?” These words shook Adora to her core. Those words, the words she’d been so afraid of all her life. The words that she hid from everyone. The words Catra would trace when they would lay together trying to figure out their feelings. Because of this she just stood there. Looking at the princess while holding her hands over where the words were like they hurt. 

It was then that it finally struck Glimmer what had been said. And who it had been said by. A Horde soldier. She couldn’t believe it. As a child she assumed that the words would be said by a beautiful knight trying to save her, or at least that’s what she said to the other kids when ideas were being shared. But no matter what she believed, she never imagined them to be said by a horde soldier attacking her and her best friend. 

The two just stood there. Looking at each other like they were having a staring contest, a contest neither could win. Adora was the first to snap out of it remembering her original task; retrieving the sword. She made a dash for the boy holding it, she was able to obtain it but no later she passed out to wake up in a strange place. 

Glimmer and Bow stood there not knowing what to do, this soldier, the supposed love of Glimmers life just fell asleep.   
“What was that whole thing about?” Bow questioned waving his arms in a distressed manner.   
Glimmer said nothing but instead held out her left arm, making the words evident. It was her.

_

“Do you remember?” Glimmer questioned the girl she was currently tucked beside, her girlfriend, the love of her life. She looked up at Adora, studying her face like she often did.   
“Hm?” The girl responded looking down to meet Glimmers eyes.  
“Do you remember when we met?” Glimmer finally let out, it’d been years and she wasn’t sure if Adora held it as close as she did. Suddenly she felt Adora shaking with laughter.  
“What I remember,” She spoke after her laughter calmed, “Was you clinging onto me as a battle tactic.” Glimmers face turned red at that.   
“Adoraa!!” She protested burying her face in her girlfriends side not knowing how to defend her past self. The laughter from Adora stopped slowly as she felt arms wrap around her in a hug,  
“It’s okay, you’ve gotten better at fighting,”  
This comment caused Glimmer to chuckle into her girlfriends side. All things considered, she was glad the words weren’t said by a beautiful knight trying to save her, this was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my ted talk that I wrote instead of doing actual productive things like working on my other fanfic or doing my late project


End file.
